Reincarnation
by Chachos Bane
Summary: Cuando no había más que aquella claridad, cuando todos los que apreciaba se habían ido, aquella menuda figura aún estaba ahí.


**Kimetsu no yaiba & sus personajes son propiedad de****Koyoharu Gotōge.**

**[N/A]: La verdad es la primera vez que escribo algo para este fandom, y bueno no diré más, el título habla por si solito (?). Sin más espero que disfruten la lectura y me disculpo ante cualquier dedazo (dedazos) que se me escaparon (?)**

**¡Ammi! Muchas gracias por ayudarme -como siempre, por que yo soy un asco total-, con el summary, es hermoso y lo ame, así que espero que te guste esta historia ;-;**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Los párpados le pesaban demasiado y aunque luchaba constantemente por que estos no se cerraran, sus ojos ya no cedieron más, y después de mucho tiempo por fin los dejó descansar. A lo lejos podía escuchar unas voces como si fuesen lamentos, las reconocía bien, eran Tanjiro y Nezuko, junto al chico jabalí y el rubio que lloraba por todo. Intento abrir nuevamente sus ojos, solo para verlos fijamente y decirles que todo estaría bien. Pero ya era demasiado su pesar._

_—Te preocupas demasiado. _

_Giro tan rápido sobre sus talones al escuchar dicho comentario. Si pudiese verse frente a un espejo, ni el mismo podría describir la reacción en su rostro._

_—¿Urokodaki-san? —el hombre de la máscara tengu solo asintió. —Pero…usted murió. _

_—Siempre diciendo las cosas sin tacto alguno. _

_—No le digas nada, sabes que Tomioka-san siempre ha sido así. —añadió otra vocecilla jovial acompañada de una risilla. _

_—Makomo…Sabito…—tan pronto como se dio cuenta, ya estaba rodeado de aquellas personas que fueron importantes para él—. Pero… ¿significa que yo morí?_

_—Como todos tenemos que hacerlo alguna vez, Giyuu. _

_—Yo creo que ya hemos hecho más que suficiente, Giyuu debe continuar._

_Tomioka ante aquellas palabras dichas por su anterior mentor, solo pudo mostrarse más confundido de lo que ya estaba. Recibió una palmada amistosa en su espalda, cortesía de Sabito y otra palmada menos brusca en su brazo por parte de la pequeña Makomo. Ambos jóvenes se habían dedicado a hacerlo caminar a base de empujones. _

_—Continúa por el camino recto. _

_Fueron las últimas palabras de Urokodaki. Para Tomioka aquello era un lío, pues todo el lugar era blanco, ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber cual era el camino recto? Cuando se giró para protestar, sus antiguos compañeros y mentor ya no estaban. Era solamente él y el espacio vacío. Siguiendo sus instintos del olfato, se dejó guiar hacia donde estos detectaban olores más agudos. Cansado de no ver resultados nuevos en aquel espacio, se dejó caer al suelo y se quedó sin ha en nada. _

_Al ver que ya no había nadie más que si mismo, decidió bajar la guardia y relajarse como nunca lo había echo antes. _

_—Vaya, vaya. —quiso incorporarse de golpe al escuchar aquella voz que hace mucho tiempo pensó que jamás volvería a escuchar—. No, no, no te levantes. _

_Sintió como el dorso de aquella mano femenina le acariciaba el rostro mientras la sostenía al mismo tiempo._

_—Hermana. _

_—Ha pasado tiempo, Giyuu. —dijo sonriente la mujer._

_—Te extrañe. —se incorporó a pesar de lo que su hermana le había pedido anteriormente y la abrazo—. Lo siento. _

_—No fue tu culpa._

_—No pudiste casarte, ni tener una familia._

_—Que te quede claro algo. —le dijo aún con su semblante tranquilo y sonriendo mientras le sostenía el rostro—. Eres mi familia, siempre vas a ser mi hermano pequeño por el cual no dudaré en dar la vida las veces que sean necesarias para que puedas seguir adelante. _

_Sin más, de los orbes del joven comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que por más que intentase no podía parar. Y por esa ocasión, se permitió llorar cual niño pequeño mientras se aferraba a su hermana. Cuando la joven sintió que Tomioka ya se había calmado, poco a poco se apartó de él. _

_—Hasta aquí llegó yo. —le dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Creo que aún falta alguien más con quien partirás. _

_—¿Ah? —fue lo único que pudo articular debido a su enorme confusión. ¿Cómo que partiría con alguien más? ¡Se suponía que él partiría con su hermana!_

_—Es una agradable persona. —le dio una delicada palmada en el brazo—. Se que nos veremos en la siguiente vida, mientras promete que te cuidarás._

_—¡Hermana! —quiso aferrarse nuevamente a ella, pero simplemente no había alcanzado, pues frente a sus ojos ella se había desvanecido por completo._

_¿Cómo que alguien más estaba esperando por su llegada? El solo quería regresar y estar con su hermana, Urokodaki, Sabito y Makomo, podrían vivir juntos. Corrió, de verdad que corrió demasiado para poder volver al principio de aquel espacio vacío y nada, simplemente no se había movido ni siquiera un milímetro. Ya resignado, y sin muchos ánimos de nada decidió quedar como en un principio. Era imposible saber cómo, cuándo o de qué forma transcurría el tiempo en ese lugar y para cuando había acordado, nuevamente se encontraba recostado, con los ojos entrecerrados y luchando por mantenerlos abiertos._

_—¿Eh? Vaya, vaya, creo que llegue con el tiempo justo~~_

_—¿Qué?_

—Hey, hey, hey. —escuchaba como le llamaban a lo lejos—. Definitivamente no tienes remedio, ¿Qué se le va hacer?

Jamás en su corto tiempo que llevaba de vida había abierto con suma facilidad sus ojos como lo había echo en esos instantes. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor tratando de reconocer en que lugar se encontraba.

—Hasta que te dignas a despertar, Giyuu. —dijo burlonamente—. ¿O debería decir Tomioka-sensei?

—Sabito. —respondió un poco desconcertado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a dejarle unas cosas que Makomo olvidó y de paso a saludar a Urokodaki-san.

Su mente le estaba dando mil vueltas, hace tan solo pocos instantes recordaba un sueño en el que se encontraba en un enorme espacio vacío, donde había tenido una conversación con diferentes personas, a las cuales recordaba a la perfección, pues convivía a diario con ellos. Cada que tenía ese sueño, antes de despertar siempre había una persona más, alguien a quien nunca lograba vislumbrar del todo y eso verdaderamente lo agotaba.

—Ya. —mustió—. ¿Qué hora es ya?

—Casi medio día. —respondió el joven de cabellos rosáceos—. Te noto algo agitado, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí. —respondió mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz—. Creo que se me pasó dar una clase.

—Yo creo que deberías tratar de tomarte un descanso y no siestas a medias. —Tomioka lo miro con reproche ante aquel comentario—. Tu hermana está preocupada por ti, sabe que no estás descansando como se debe.

Tomioka soltó un sonoro suspiro y se recargó por completo en su silla mientras miraba el ventilador del techo, esperando como si este fuese a caer y golpearle la cabeza a alguien. No era que no prestase atención a lo que Sabito le decía, realmente se sentía mal por preocupar a su hermana de esa manera, aunque sabía que ella no era la única que se preocupaba de ese modo por él.

—Está bien. —añadió mientras miraba al calendario de su pared—. Es viernes, me iré temprano para reponer energías el fin de semana, ¿feliz?

—No es conmigo con quien tienes que quedar bien, solo no preocupes de ese modo a Urokodaki-san y a tu hermana. —miro la hora y se sobresaltó un poco—. Yo me iré, en 45 minutos tengo clase y debo pasar el tráfico de la ciudad.

Se despidieron solo con un ademán y Tomioka volvió a lo suyo. La verdad no recordaba mucho lo que hacía con anterioridad, pero se suponía que debía alcanzar a Sabito en unas horas más, pues también tenía clases a las cuales asistir, pero ya había dicho que se tomaría el resto del día libre y eso incluía no ir a la universidad. Se levantó de su asiento y limpió ligeramente el pequeño espacio que le habían dado para su oficina. Y es que a pesar de tener tan solo veinte años y asistir a la universidad, había sido recomendado para poder ocupar el puesto de maestro de educación física en la academia Kimetsu —su anterior bachillerato y todo historial académico—, muchos alumnos al inicio pensaban que por su aspecto distraído y despreocupado la tendrían fácil o que sería como el típico profesor de educación física que siempre faltaba a clases, y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron al descubrir las tremendas clases espartanas que daba, sin mencionar lo estricto que era. Acomodo su silla y miro nuevamente el calendario, pronto se acercaría el festival deportivo. Antes de poder irse, tomo los papeles que había dejado sobre su escritorio y los guardo en un cajón de al lado.

—¿Hmm? —mustio por lo bajo antes de cerrar dicho cajón mientras observaba con detenimiento el expediente que tenía al frente.

_Kocho Shinobu._

Con solo leer aquel nombre cerró de golpe aquel cajón y tomó sus cosas para al final salir de su pequeña oficina. Pese a ser casi de la misma edad, había tratado ya con aquella alumna, siempre intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas, provocándole mientras lo picoteaba o le daba palmadas en los brazos y espalda. Cosas demasiado "confianzudas" que tenía una alumna con el profesor, algo raro era que a pesar de muchos malos entendidos y rumores, tales como de un romance entre ellos, a Ubuyashiki parecía realmente no importarle, claro que le importaba demasiado la integridad de sus alumnos y todo su equipo de trabajadores, pero cuando Tomioka fue y presentó su carta de renuncia tras el primer rumor, el cual venía acompañado con una foto comprometedora, lo cual realmente había sido un jodido accidente por culpa de Inosuke. Tras eso, Ubuyashiki solo río y le dijo que dejara de preocuparse, que ya lo habría echado de su institución si realmente fuese una persona que tuviera malas intenciones con sus alumnos, el mismo le había echo saber también que a pesar de sus clases y entrenamientos espartanos los alumnos le habían tomado cariño y aprecio.

Caminando por los pasillos se topó con varios profesores, a los cuales saludo amenamente, incluso a Sanemi, quien a pesar de ser tan temperamental absolutamente con todo —y sobre todo con el mismo Giyu—, respondió el saludo al modo Shinazugawa. Siguió su andar rumbo al estacionamiento de profesores y en su trayecto ni siquiera se inmutó a llamar la atención de algunos alumnos, ni siquiera a Kamado que se encontraba recostado en el regazo de Kanao, y mucho menos el alboroto que estaba haciendo Inosuke. Doblo en una esquina y alcanzo a vislumbrar que algunos alumnos salían del club de investigación farmacéutica y de arreglos florales con platitos que llevaban una rebanada de pastel. Al final de esto salieron las hermanas Kocho. Kanae tan feliz de la vida abrazando a Shinobu, la cual estaba con su rostro sonrojado, como si discutiesen algo al respecto, al final Shinobu pareciera que olvidó algo y entró nuevamente al club. Tomioka se percató de que llevaba rato observándoles y decidió que era mejor irse, tal vez aún no lo habrían visto. Se dio media vuelta para no distraerse más y por fin irse.

—¡Tomioka!

Muy tarde.

A veces podría ser indiferente con todo mundo, pero definitivamente Kanae Kocho era una excepción con quien realmente no podía ser así. Sabía que no gustaba de ella, por el contrario como maestros colegas, tenía un enorme respeto y admiración hacia ella. Llegó a la conclusión de que también tenía que ver que en algunos aspectos le recordaba a su hermana mayor.

—Kanae-san. —saludo.

—Vaya, vaya~, ¿Te vas temprano?

—Sí, mi hermana está algo preocupada por que dice que no he estado descansando como se debe. —respondió sin más.

—Entiendo su preocupación. —se mostró comprensiva y con su característica sonrisa—. Bueno, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo, pero debo irme.

—Igualmente Kanae-san.

—Me saludas a tu hermana. —hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida y Tomioka solo asintió mientras la observaba irse.

Él haría lo mismo, ya ahora si que de verdad ansiaba llegar a su casa. Tras retomar su andar sintió como algo chocó contra su cuerpo y escuchó como algunas cosas caían al suelo.

Por un demonio.

Sin poner realmente atención a lo que había tirado, solo se dedicó a juntarlo y entregárselo a la persona.

—Vaya, vaya~~ —canturreo mientras sujetaba las cosas que recién se le habían dado—. Si eres caballeroso, eh Tomioka-san~~

—Con permiso. —hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue, entre más rápido se alejará mejor.

Sentía tras sus talones los pasos de la fémina, si el era rápido para salir de allí, Shinobu no se quedaba para nada atrás. No es que realmente le desagradara, había conocido una parte de la chica que le agradaba, más aún no entendía su constante insistencia en molestarlo a él. Había muchísimas más personas para ello, sino mal recordaba a Inosuke también solía molestarlo y a otros más también, pero al final siempre terminaba siendo Tomioka el que se llevaba lo más pesado.

—Tomioka-san~ —al verlo un poco distraído logró alcanzarlo y finalmente picotearlo en el brazo.

—¿Cuál es tu probl-…

Y justo cuando había decidido hacerle frente, a su sistema se le ocurría ponerse lento. Pensó en que aquel mareo y dolor de cabeza tan repentino habían sido por la manera en la que se había girado, pero algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que no era así. Sintió como poco a poco iba desfalleciendo en el suelo y un sonido ahogado de suma preocupación por parte de Shinobu.

—¡Tomioka-san! —dejó sus cosas sobre el cofre de un coche y sin pensarlo fue directo al joven que ya hacía desfallecido en el concreto—. Tomioka-san, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó mientras se ponía de rodillas e incorporaba un poco al muchacho para corroborar de que aún estaba consciente—. ¿Alguna vez harás caso cuando te digan que necesitas relajarte y descansar?

Tomioka solo soltó un leve bufido —que sonó más aún gruñido bajo—, tenia pensamientos muy borrosos y estos mismos le impedían tener control sobre su cuerpo. Solo sentía como unas pequeñas y delicadas manos le ayudaban a tratar de incorporarse y a lo lejos a la dueña de aquella voz que no paraba de hacerle preguntas o comentarios para tratar de mantenerlo consciente. Escenas borrosas muy similares a las de su sueño empezaron a tornarse, con mayor exactitud el final de este, donde se encontraba en suelo —vaya la redundancia— y llegaba alguien más, una persona que no lograba ver más que su menuda silueta.

—Que remedio. —mustio Shinobu aún sujetando a Tomioka—. Parece que otra vez llegue con el tiempo justo.

_"Parece que llegue con el tiempo justo."_

Aquellas palabras resonaron una y otra vez en su cabeza, la escena borrosa de su sueño comenzaba a tornarse sólidas y poco a poco ya lograba tener conteo sobre si mismo. Las pequeñas manos que lo sostenían eran un tono más claro que el suyo y muy suaves. La voz que le llamaba le era bastante familiar, y cuando por fin pudo distinguir el rostro de aquella persona, no dudó en extender sus manos y sostenerlo para verle fijamente.

—Kocho.

La expresión de Shinobu fue de sorpresa, anteriormente Tomioka había tenido esa clase de episodios pero siempre que lograba volver en sí, solamente le agradecía y se iba sin decir más, por el contrario de ahora que sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos y la había llamado —era su apellido, pero ya era un enorme avance—, y por el destello que había en la mirada de Tomioka, se permitió sonreír ampliamente mientras también se daba la libertad de sujetar las manos masculinas. Y después, tras mucho tiempo Tomioka lo había recordado todo.

La había recordado a ella.

—Vaya, vaya~ parece que alguien regresó.

Y a pesar de haber recuperado antiguas memorias, hubo algo por lo cual realmente quiso golpearse, específicamente ese día.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shinobu.

La nombrada solo sonrió y lo abrazo.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Tomioka-san.

Una antigua sensación de calidez volvió a invadirle, como aquella última vez que había estado con ella en sus anteriores vidas. Muchísimo antes de que aquel cuervo anunciara que ella había muerto en combate con la segunda luna.

—Estoy de regreso.

Murmuró mientras correspondía al abrazo de aquella pequeña y menuda mariposa.

No muy lejos de aquel lugar, un pequeño grupo de personas no eran ajenos a dicha escena entre Tomioka y Shinobu.

—Les dije que si recuperaría sus memorias.

—Es tan romántico. —chillo Kanroji mientras se aferraba a Iguro.

—Es muy extravagante este momento pero, ¿creen que actualmente eso sea legal? —comentó Tengen.

—Bueno, Ubuyashiki-san sabe que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, y no se opuso a ello. —añadió Kanroji.

—¿Que se le va hacer?

_"¿Qué forma tiene esa nube?" _

Fue el pensamiento de Muichiro mientras observaba al cielo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Y si llegaron hasta aquí, nuevamente espero que hayan disfrutado de este intento de OS con este ship (?)**

**Se supone que esto lo iba a publicar el día del cumpleaños de Shinobu, pero #Chachosllegatarde como siempre y por los siglos de los siglos. **

**También se que el tema de las reencarnaciones esta bien choteado, pero estaba muy tentada a hacer esto y bueno, no me quede con esa espinita clavada (?)**

**Sin más, paso a retirarme.**

**Nos veremos otra ocasión~~**

**~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
